The present invention generally relates to a disk playing apparatus which makes it possible to play a plurality of optical disks called compact disks, and/or disks of different diameters.
For example, an ordinary disk (hereinafter referred to as a CD) of 12 cm in size, and the small-diameter disk (hereinafter referred to as a CD single) of 8 cm in size, are generally used as compact disks. In recent years, the use of CD players has spread considerably. CD players of not only a stationary type, but also a portable type and a car-loading type have been extensively marketed. In addition to the disks of 12 cm, the CD singles of 8 cm have appeared, and are expected to increase remarkably in popularity in the future. At the beginning, CD players adopted a method of playing the CDs with adapters being provided for CD singles. But direct play thereof is gradually increasing, without the adapters, in terms of improvements in operability, with this tendency increasing especially in car-loading CD players. Also, a change type of player has increased in popularity because of its superior operability and because the disks are drawn one by one from an exclusive magazine, which has many disks therein to be played.
Especially in the CD players for car-loading use, the CD single measure without the adapters is behind, because the disk engagement method of a front loading system is used more due to the use thereof within the car. Measures to cope with this problem are desired. Also, even in the change type of CD players, the measures the CD singles have to take are behind, with problems that a setting location is restricted in terms of the size of the main body.